


Void After Warranty

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Clones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Illness, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Terminal Illnesses, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate Bishop acquires a new alien servant, she never expected that he'd have such a painful past with her friends the Maximoff twins.</p>
<p>Or that Noh-Varr had only come to her for a safe place to die. (Cyberpunk AU.)</p>
<p>Note: This is a collection of the Void After Warranty series, which has been abandoned, with chapter notes for the unfinished bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void After Warranty

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've finally admitted to myself that Void After Warranty will never be finished, I've taken down all the ficlets I had posted, and combined them here, along with my chapter notes, so that you can at least see how the story was going to turn out, and anyone who needs closure can have some. I really want to get back into the Young Avengers fandom, but I feel like all my old unfinished work is just there, staring at me with cold, dead eyes. So I'm trying to move on.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who liked the original work, and commented or favorited as it was posted. I appreciate it.
> 
> Warnings are pretty much covered above, but also include low self esteem/suicidal feelings, past infidelity, and language.

Void After Warranty

Thirteen Months Past Warranty

“Teddy! You're home!”

“Yeah.”

“I made you dinner. Just give me a sec, and I'll heat it up for you.”

“I'm too tired, Bee. I've got...six hours to sleep.”

“You need to eat Teddy.”

“I'll eat a big breakfast. Huge. Just. Let's go to bed, Bee.”

“Okay.”

Teddy collapsed on their mattress, groaning as he shifted out of his Skrull form for the first time in almost eighteen hours. He wasn't sure his mattress had ever felt this good. He relaxed into Billy's hands as his lover massaged sore muscles, and was mostly asleep when his nose caught a stray, unfamiliar scent.

“Is there supposed to be a Kree here?”

“Don't worry about it.”

“Billy.”

“Don't worry about it! He's supposed to be here.”

“Did Kate get a new servant or something? You guys know how I feel about that.”

“Yeah well...it's not like she asked us permission or anything. This _is_ her house, you know.”

“What is his job Billy? Clearly it's something you don't think I'll like. And please don't lie. You're a terrible liar.”

“He's...he's Kate's new body servant.”

“He's _what?!_ ” Teddy sat up and fished around for something to wear. He was going to have a _talk_ with Kate, he didn't care how tired he was.

“Just leave it alone for tonight Teddy. Please.”

“Billy. I can't...he's _Kree_ Billy. I can't just let him be used like that!”

“It's not like that Teddy. Please. It isn't. You can talk to him this weekend. It's – it's not like that.”

“...If you say so Billy.” Teddy let himself be pushed back down on the bed. He was so angry it was difficult to sleep, but he pulled Billy close and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, concentrating on his smell, and the sound of Billy's heartbeat, until he fell asleep.

xxx

Noh-Varr woke to the sound of raised voices. He took a deep breath, inhaling Kate's warm scent. His neural shunt was almost completely non-functional at this point, but smell helped. He trusted Kate, and her scent was all over him anyways, and it helped keep the pain down. Which was good, because he was almost out of painkillers and he wasn't really sure Kate would be okay with him manufacturing drugs in her basement.

He almost gagged when his nose filled with the stench of Skrull. He'd smelled the Skrull all over the penthouse, seeping up from the floor beneath them. But this was much worse – this was right near by, judging from how overpowering it was. That must be the Skrull arguing with Kate.

Noh-Varr growled. Kate was *his,* at least for the next two years. Of course, Noh-Varr probably wouldn't still be alive in two years, but it was the principle of the matter. He had a contract. Fucking Skrulls, always trampling all over everything. He forced himself out of bed, putting out a steadying hand on the bed side table to stop a wave of nausea. He shook out a pill from his quickly dwindling supply, and swallowed it dry before storming out of Kate's room and into the hallway.

“You can't just keep an alien sex slave Kate! Do you have any idea how that makes me _feel_?”

“I understand Teddy, but it's not really about you. Noh-Varr needed a job and asked me if I was interested in hiring him. I agreed.”

“You can't just...agree to become someone's pimp!” Teddy shouted.

“Why don't you mind your own business, _Skrull_?” Noh-Varr snarled, stepping between Kate and the hulking green menace.

“What?” The Skrull seemed offended. “But I'm _defending_ you.”

“Did I ask to be defended by you? I assure you, if I did not want to be here I would not be.”

“But – but that's crazy. You're _more_ than this!”

“I don't need you telling me what I am!”

“Teddy. Why are you up here yelling at Kate?”

The smell of chaos and starlight had deepened over the years since Noh-Varr had been familiar with it. His heart clenched as he looked down the hall to see Billy Maximoff. He was wearing the Skrull's shirt, which was much too big on him, and old worn jeans, like he wasn’t the heir to half of a billion dollar fortune. He was taller and his shoulders had filled out a little since Noh-Varr had seen him last. He looked beautiful. And he smelled like Skrull.

“Will.”

“Hi Noh-Varr. I see you've met Teddy.”

“Your new lover is not very tactful.” Noh-Varr said dryly.

Billy colored. “Well, he takes very good care of me.”

“Good. Someone needs to.”

“Have...have you seen Tommy yet?”

Noh-Varr winced. “Thomas lives here too?”

“You didn't tell him?” Billy looked startled.

“He didn't ask.” Kate shrugged. “Why, is it going to be a problem?”

“Well um...you know he used to work for us, right?”

The Skrull was not stupid. His face darkened in anger and jealousy. “Your family had an alien slave, Will? And you didn't tell me?”

“I'm not a _slave_.” Noh-Varr snarled. This wasn't any of the Skrull's business, even if he belonged to Billy now, instead of him. “I'm an _independent contractor_.”

“What did you do for Billy's family anyway?” Teddy asked angrily.

“The same thing I'm doing now.” Noh-Varr said matter-of-factly, just to watch the Skrull lose his temper. It was even true.

“ _Will_.” Teddy growled.

“It wasn't _like_ that! Noh-Varr, don't _say_ it like that!” Billy protested, embarrassed and angry. He'd come over to stand by the Skrull's side now, reaching out to him pleadingly. Noh-Varr didn't want to see him touch Teddy.

“Billy, was there some kind of drama that your family covered up? Because I didn't know about any of this.” Kate insisted. She had pushed Noh-Varr aside, and now all three of them were glaring at him.

“You knew I worked for the Maximoff's.” Noh-Varr said to Kate. She nodded. “It was my first professional job. I got a bit...involved.”

“He dated Billy and I at the same time.” A frigid voice said from the door. The smell of wind, and grass, and sunlight. Thomas. The other half of his soul, ripped away by his own stupidity. If he'd known Thomas was here, he'd never have come. He would have stayed in Europe until his body rotted away. He would have died in a ditch somewhere, to avoid this pain.

Teddy erupted with a roar. “You did _what?!_ God _dammit,_ doesn't anyone tell me anything? Billy, you promised!”

Kate was growing defensive. He'd brought a mess to her door, and he hadn't known it. He'd really just wanted someone quiet, someone who would let him die in peace. Not this. She hastily said, “I had no idea this was going to be a problem. Teddy, I swear, I didn't do this to hurt you. Any of you. And god Billy, why didn't you say anything? Tommy I can understand, but we've been best friends forever!”

Noh-Varr didn't have ears for their anger. He looked straight at Thomas, past Billy and his angry mate, past Kate's sad pitying eyes, and into Tommy's angry ones.

“Tom-my.” He said, and hoped he was the only one who heard the hitch in his own voice. No one could have heard it over the Skrull's shouts, but he had a feeling Tommy had anyway. Tommy had always noticed him.

“Noh-Varr. What the hell are you _doing_ here?”

“I'm sorry.”

“You said I'd never see you again.”

“Yes, well. I thought you were in Genosha.”

Tommy snorted. “Not for six months.”

Well that explained it. He hadn't been keeping up with current events much lately. “I really didn't know. I just needed a job. Kate was kind enough to take me on.”

“I can't do this.”

Everyone grew very quiet, and Tommy pushed the pain off his face, growing annoyed. “What? Done with your arguments so you can eavesdrop on mine?” Angry tears glittered in his eyes. “Kate, he can't stay here.”

“I already turned the contract in Tommy. I don't have any choice, and neither does he.” Once a contract was filed with the government, it was almost impossible for either party to get out of it.

“I'll leave.” Noh-Varr said instantly. It would ruin his reputation, and after his last job there wasn't much left of that. He – he could go back to the brothel. Just for another few months, until they figured out how old he was and terminated him. He would do that, for Tommy.

“Don't be stupid. Where are you going to go?” Kate scoffed. “I can keep you away from everyone. I own an entire _building_.”

“That's not good enough.” Tommy said. “Kate, I can't. Please.”

“Tommy's begging? What did you do to him, roach boy?”

“I'll go.”

“Noh-Varr, if you break your contract you'll have to go back. They'll throw you in _jail_.” Billy was the protester this time. “C'mon Tommy, you know he has nowhere else to go. They'll look at his contract and -”

“You're _illegal_?!” Teddy exclaimed. “You've _got_ to be kidding me.”

Noh-Varr raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was quickly developing a migraine, though whether that was from the degeneration or the argument, he really wasn’t sure. The smell of Skrull was like a grater against his nerves. “Yes, I'm illegal. Yes, Kate knows. And yes, if I go, she will probably get in trouble. And so will William and Tommy. But I still will. Go. If you want me to, Tommy.”

“Your contract is with _me_ Noh-Varr.” Kate said gently. “And they're guests. You're my employee.”

“No. It's up to Tommy.” Noh-Varr insisted. Billy understood. He'd been there; been part of it. Kate just wouldn't understand.

Tommy looked understandably angry. “I – fuck, I don't know. I really don't want to be around him, Kate.”

“You can have the penthouse apartment under Billy and Teddy.” Kate offered, looking like she had a migraine herself. “Will that help?”

He bit his bottom lip and looked at Noh-Varr again. His eyes swirled with anger and a little fear, and more anger, probably caused by the fear. “Yeah. I – I can do that. I mean. You took us in and everything. We shouldn't cause you trouble.”

“And what about the fact that he slept with Billy? What are we going to do about _that_?” Teddy wanted to know.

“It was a long time ago, Teddy. And you weren't around, so, please just shut up.” Tommy said tiredly, and the defeat in his voice seemed to get to Teddy more than anything. “I'm going out.”

“I'll have someone move your things Tommy. And get you a staff; you can rearrange the place however you want.”

“Yeah. Thanks Kate. Call me if you need me Billy.” And then he was gone, and Noh-Varr's heart bled.

“C'mon Teddy.” Billy said, tugging on his lover's arm.

“I don't _want_ to go, Billy. I want answers.” Teddy said mulishly, his jaw set in anger.

“He doesn't want to talk to you. Just; c'mon, lets go back to our place.” Billy's eyes were glowing blue, like he was fully prepared to move his lover by magic if he needed to.

“ _Fine.”_ The Skrull spat out, and practically stalked out of the room on Billy's heels.

That left just Kate and Noh-Varr, and he went to his knees, head bowing down into the carpet. “I'm sorry Mistress, for bringing you trouble.”

“You don't have to call me that, Noh-Varr.”

“Yes, I do.”

Kate sighed and crouched, so she was closer to his head. “C'mon, sit up. We were friends forever, Noh-Varr. I'm not going to have you suddenly kow-towing to me.”

Noh-Varr sat up warily. He couldn't _not_ do it, since it had been a specific request. “I am supposed to be subservient to you, Mistress. It is a – different sort of relationship.”

“I understand that, Noh-Varr, and I know you have to do it in public, but it's just us now. Please, just be my friend when we're alone. You don't need to pretend with me.”

Kate was so real, so honest, that even after years of abuse by her species, Noh-Varr felt his heart warming to her. She was a good person, and she treated him like he was one, too. “Thank you, Kate. I will do my best.”

He let her pull him to his feet, and they walked out of the room together, as equals.

xxx

“I'm sorry, Bee, I have to know. You _slept_ with Noh-Varr?” Teddy's face was anguished. He kept shrinking to his human form, then losing his concentration and green would creep out all over his skin, and then he'd focus, and return to human size again, over and over. A sure sign that he was stressed.

“C'mon, sit down.” Billy said, and pushed Teddy down onto their couch before sitting down in Teddy's lap. “It's...complicated. And maybe I shouldn't tell you without asking Tommy first but – well, I understand why you want to know. We hadn't met yet.”

“I-I was hoping.”

“We'd just turned seventeen, and mom was really sick. We couldn't take care of her very well, and she'd already destabilized at least three of the servants – one of them we never pulled back together again. No one would go near her. And Grandfather – um. Erik wouldn't help us with her, he was off doing whatever he did with his piles of newly stolen money, so Tommy decided that maybe we should hire somebody.”

“So you hired a body servant.”

“The position that Noh-Varr has – it's – I mean, have you even _looked into_ _it?_ You said you wanted to be a bodyguard at some point. It's a complicated position. He was our personal security, but he was also mother's personal servant, he took care of her, stayed with her at night -”

“Oh my _god_ , did your mother sleep with him too?? You slept with your mother's -”

“No!” Billy cut him off instantly. “God, Teddy. No. She was sick. _Really_ sick. She didn't – no. Just. No. We asked Noh-Varr once, and he said that he stayed with her at night; she needed someone there, to keep her grounded. He said she mostly just laid there and petted his hair, like he was a cat or something. It kept her stable, which was a damn good thing.”

“So then, if he was her servant, how did...??”

Billy sighed. “Noh-Varr was with us for just over two years. He was...he was really smart, and much more kind than I expected, and he was _worried_ about me. I've got my mother's powers, you know, and he saw how she was all the time and he was worried that I'd get the same way.”

“But you're so stable.”

“Yeah, _now_. Without the pressures of being the head of an extremely wealthy family, and taking care of my mother, and being in training, and with you to keep me sane. I was...I wasn't very stable. Well, you remember how I was when we met, right? I was worse then.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, we started hanging out, whenever he wasn't busy with mom. It wasn't really dating, I guess, but I thought it was at the time. He took care of me, you know? And – he was my first.”

Teddy sucked in a breath, his face going green again. It was pretty obvious that he was extremely jealous. “I never thought I'd have to meet your exes. But – you and Tommy, you said, I mean, it ended badly?”

Billy grimaced. “I didn't know it but he was seeing Tommy too. Only they were serious. They were – well, I don't know, really, but when I finally caught them together it was -” He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was years ago, and Tommy had been hurt way more than he had.

“It'd been a long day. My powers had been all over the place and I couldn't keep it locked down. Mom had had a bad day too, and Noh-Varr was with her most of the day, so I tried to take a nap, because sleeping helps just, hold it all in sometimes. When I got up it was past dinner, and I went looking for Noh-Varr to see if he wanted to do something.”

“Honestly, I don't know how I didn't catch them together sooner. They – Tommy told me later, they'd been together since about three months after he'd come to stay with us.”

“Wait – Noh-Varr cheated on Tommy with you? That little _shit_.”

Billy found himself growing upset. “Look, if you won't shut up long enough for me to explain, I won't explain it.”

“Sorry.”

“So, I went to Mother's garden; Noh-Varr had been restoring it for her, and he liked to sit out there sometimes. He and Tommy – they were – well. They'd just finished having sex, obviously, and Tommy was holding him and _smiling_. I'd been with my twin for our whole lives and I never saw him smile like that. Tommy just wasn't happy growing up, ever. But with Noh-Varr he was. And I didn't care about that, I just got mad and started screaming things and generally fucking everything up.”

“And Noh-Varr didn't even understand, that was the worst part. He – Tommy was so hurt; he was mad at me and mad at Noh-Varr and just fucking _mad_ , and he must have vaporized half the mansion that day. Noh-Varr didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He'd told Tommy that he wasn't cheating. Sex was just something he was required to _do_.”

“Oh. Fuck.”

“Yeah. Fuck. I don't know how old he is, not really, but I can guess he didn't grow up human like you Teddy. He's pretty damn indoctrinated with the new rules. I get it _now_ , how he might feel like sex was just something he had to do to keep me sane, that it was just another kind of way to express his friendship, and how he could still think his relationship with Tommy was different. He called Tommy his _hala_ and said he'd never hurt him on purpose.”

“Billy, do you know what that word _means_?”

“No. Not at the time. Tommy didn't either, he said he was just making excuses. Noh-Varr packed his things that afternoon; said neither of us would ever have to see him again, and he just left. Went to Europe to work for some of the families that don't get along with the Maximoffs, so we'd never have to run into each other, for business or pleasure. Tommy was devastated. I was pretty upset too but I got over it a lot faster. Course, I met you a month later so that probably had something to do with it. But we really were just friends. Well, friends with some serious benefits but, it wasn't like it was for them. If I could fix it, I would. They _need_ each other.”

Teddy sighed. “Tommy is kind of a wreck.”

“He is. And Noh is too. And I wish I could just fix it.”

“You're not god, Billy.”

“I know. I just. I just wish I could make it better.” Billy said hopelessly, snuggling closer to him.

“Me too, Billy. Me too.”

“What are you _doing_ here, Noh-Varr?”

“Kate told me that you needed a tutor. That you are woefully under-educated when it came to Kree culture.”

This seemed to come as a surprise to the Skrull, who lost his defensive posture immediately. He sat down at his table, motioning Noh-Varr to join him.

“She did? I mean. Yeah. I'm half-Kree, but I don't know anything about them, at all. My mom – my nurse, growing up, was Skrull. So I know lots about my Skrull heritage, and my birth mother, but nothing about my father.”

“Do you know your patronage, at least?”

“My father's name was Mar-Vell.” Teddy said hesitantly.

“Mar – you're Dorrek VIII?” Mar-Vell's son was the lover of Magneto's grandson. He was sleeping with someone who's entire inheritance was comprised of Mar-Vell's stolen money. As if he needed any more proof that life was cruel.

“Um. Yes. I really prefer Teddy, though. Dorrek is my Skrull name.”

“Mar-Vell picked that name.” Noh-Varr said sharply. “Both he and your mother agreed on it. It is something to be proud of. It's not a slave name. Your family is Kree and Skrull nobility; something to be proud of. Don't let the humans take that from you.”

“My parents didn't _want_ me. I grew up on Earth with a Skrull I thought was my human mother.”

“Do you know _anything_ about what happened to your birth parents? They were both brutally murdered, Dorrek. They sent you away to keep you safe.”

Teddy looked like Noh-Varr had physically struck him. “They – why didn't anyone _tell_ me?”

“You were too young to remember it properly, but the time surrounding the political war for alien rights was extremely volatile. There was war between the Kree and Skrull Empires, between mutants and humans, between humans and everyone else. Even the enlightened Mar-Vell who tried to form peace between the Kree and humans was slaughtered. There are _songs_ about your birth Dorrek. You were unexpected, but loved. They feared for you, so they sent you away. Have none of your Skrull...brothers told you of this?”

“I don't go by Dorrek at the shipyard. My official birth certificate says Theodore, so that's what they call me. The only reason the other Skrulls even speak to me is because I'm obviously a Skrull too, and the foreman works me harder than everyone else.”

“That's because the humans are aware of your parentage, Dorrek. The shipyards you are enslaved to used to belong to Mar-Vell.”

“They – what?”

“When aliens were declared less than humans, most of their properties and businesses were seized, so they could be controlled by humans or mutants who would be able to 'manage them properly.' Mar-Vell's ships were no exception. Some of the property was secured by the Kree government, but both Kree and Skrull Empires were weakened in the war between them, and the human military had the upper hand when legislation was passed.”

“I...didn't know.”

“You need to know where you came from, Dorrek. Your people fought bravely, even if they lost.”

“What else do you know? Please, teach me whatever you can. I want to learn.”

“I know Kree and Skrull, and the history of both our nations, and your bloodline in particular. It will take some time, but I will teach you, until you are worthy of the name of Mar-Vell.”

Fourteen Months Past Warranty

Noh-Varr took a deep breath, and lowered himself down to the ground, biting back a groan as his muscles and joints protested when he settled into a lotus position. He resolutely faced the sunrise and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing to gradually go slower and slower. He felt the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair, and reminded himself that he was still alive. He still drew breath, therefore he was Kree.

He let his mind drift, centering down, and in, to where the very core of his being was. His body grew still, his mind drifted, and his inner self could take the time to rest, and heal. The part of him that was always aware counted his breaths, and when he had meditated for eighteen hundred breaths, he opened his eyes. He felt – better. More ready to face the day than before.

Noh-Varr got to his feet slowly, feeling the strength in his muscles, judging the way his body was responding. When he decided he was fit enough, he began his first stretch, moving in the slow, meditative forms of _leal-lat_ he had learned as a child. He allowed himself to find his center again, breathing rhythmically as he moved from one fluid form to another, feeling himself in the space, being aware of his surroundings.

When his muscles were warmed up, he moved into the fast, combative forms of _leal-lat_ that he had been ruthlessly trained in, both in the lab, and then later, when he wrestled his way to the top of his class at the Academy. He felt the way his muscles strained to move in the quick, sharp forms, and adjusted his power and speed to challenge his muscles without causing himself harm. He knew he was no longer as agile as he once was, but with dedication and perseverance, he could continue his art. Even ancient, elderly Kree could perform _leal-lat_ with the proper meditative focus.

He kept up his performance through the entire routine, feeling the burn of his muscles, the sweat trickling down his back. He would have once been able to do this without any external visual effort, but the fact that he could still do this, so long after a human would have ended his existence, was a triumph in its own right. The fact that he could easily _kill_ a human with this martial art gave him a fierce joy.

Noh-Varr was careful to end his routine properly, coming down from the fierce combat forms back into the calm, stretching forms. He cooled down with stretches, flexing and working every muscle in his body for optimum performance, finally ending with a two hundred breath meditation that helped purge the toxins generated in his body from the exercise.

His exercise completed for the morning, Noh-Varr stripped out of his sweat-dampened clothes, and dove into the pool. The water felt good on his hot skin, and he did several lazy laps to cool off. He was just pulling himself out of the water, when he felt the presence of another, and heard a startled female voice say,

“Oh my _god!_ Please tell me Kate doesn't have _another_ boyfriend!”

“He's not my boyfriend, America, he's my bodyguard.”

“Mistress.” Noh-Varr acknowledged her. Kate didn't seem flustered at all by his lack of clothes, which he appreciated. Then again, she had always been difficult to distract.

“Thank you, Noh-Varr, I won't be needing your services for the weekend.”

“As you wish.” He touched his head to the floor, before straightening up, picking up his clothes, and leaving his mistress to explain that she was having sex with him to her girlfriend.

He sleeps in a guest room for the weekend; deals with a lot of pain.

Grumpy interactions with other people here.

Passing interaction with America.

At least one scene with America and Kate, and a little lesbian sex/makin out. :3

During this month, Kate goes to negotiate a new contract with the Kree. Noh-Varr comes along as a translator. He talks for her, and also advises her on how to get the best price. The Kree knows Noh is a clone. Noh notices other clones in various stages of degeneration around the station. The Kree offers Noh-Varr sanctuary. Noh-Varr tells him he has a mutant _hala_. One of the clones or the clone's mate overhears.

Kate wraps up her deal as the clones and their mates close in. Noh warns her, and they leave, arranging payment to be cleared up after they go. Kate asks if the Kree are just going to let them be attacked; Noh says that eventually authorities will step in but if they don't move it, it will be too late.

They have a fight outside the ship, Noh tries to go easy on the fragile clones, but he kills one by accident. Noh-Varr pushes Kate into the ship and they make a break for it. The clone's mate goes ballistic, and gets some kind of huge ass gun and tries to shoot them out of the sky. Then she **hurls** herself at the ship, and dies from the lack of air in space, because they jettison out of the port or something.

They are hailed by the Kree, Noh tells Kate to demand compensation; the money for ship repairs and blood money will come out of the funds of the Kree who attacked them. Since both of the pair were killed after they attacked Noh-Varr, there are no charges to be pressed against Kate; she could, in fact, claim their estates, if she wanted to. She doesn't, but does get a 10% increased delivery of product.

Noh-Varr has to explain the mate's action to her, and a little about the bond. Kate is shocked then, because she knows that Noh-Varr claims to be Tommy's _hala_.

Fifteen Months Past Warranty

“Teddy?”

Teddy was just standing there in the doorway. He hadn't shifted out of his Skrull form – he was still huge and green and terrifying, but his shoulders were slumped, his whole posture defeated.

“Tee?” he reached out for his lover, but Teddy flinched away. Billy drew back his hand, trying to stifle his own hurt.

“I killed another one today, Billy.” He said hoarsely, his voice broken.

“Oh, Teddy.”

“Why do they always choose me? I can't bear it.” He was staring at his hands. They were clean, visibly, but Billy knew all Teddy could see was blood.

“Well. The stronger an opponent is, the more honor is gained in fighting that opponent, right?” Billy hadn't done that much research on Skrulls, but he tried to understand. Teddy wanted to be human when he was with Billy, but he was forced into being a Skrull the rest of the time, and Billy really wanted to be able to relate to that part of him.

“Yeah. That – that's about right. I can't turn them down Billy. It'd be worse than killing them. But I – I don't care if they're clones, Billy. They're _family_. And I have to kill them. They're not even very old, they're just _kids_ , and - “ Teddy was crying now, so Billy reached out a hand to him again.

Teddy let him, this time, and he rubbed a soothing trail down the hard muscles of Teddy's chest, letting him know he was still here, that he still loved him, and wasn’t afraid of him.

“I don't know what I'd do if I were them, Teddy.” He said honestly. “They come to you as soon as it starts, right? So they don't – don't have to suffer...”

There was just no good solution. Damn Stark and his programs, and their government for eating up Stark's capitalist drivel, with his 'limited lifespans for quality' and 'minimal intellect' and the infamous 'for their own good.' And damn his grandfather for helping it happen. For being so willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to see his own people protected. Destroying Teddy's people for the sake of his own. They had to make it right.

“No. They don't suffer. I – I make it quick.” He said the words bitterly. “I take their bodies to the incinerator myself.” So they couldn't be taken back to Stark Labs and dissected or pickled, or whatever the hell else he did to his recalled and past-warranty clones.

Teddy was shrinking now, the green leeching from his skin, muscles compacting until he was human sized again – lean, muscled Kree body, only half a head taller than Billy, with his beautiful blonde hair, and Billy could wrap his arms around Teddy's waist and press his forehead into Teddy's chest and will him to feel better, but not so hard that he interfered with Teddy's natural mental healing process. Help him work through it a little faster, but not interfere.

He liked Teddy's Kree form, with its long, graceful limbs and compact, lithe body, and the way his skin was covered in fine, translucent hair. But he also missed Teddy's human form – big, almost chubby, usually with a five o'clock shadow on his chin and a thick trail of hair leading down to his genitals. His human form was big enough to hold Billy comfortably, taller, broad shouldered and beautiful. Teddy hardly ever used that form any more, except when he was asleep. Then Billy would curl up against the expanse of Teddy's chest and soak up the warmth of his skin. But Teddy's Kree form was easier to comfort him in, easier to hold him, and that's what Teddy needed, right now.

xxx

Eli comes to help Tommy study. He finds out about Noh, gets super upset, yells at Kate. Yells at Noh. Takes him aside and explains it to him – that he doesn't **have** to sleep with Kate.

After this point Kate and Noh no longer have sex, but Noh-Varr still sleeps in her bed as a substitute painkiller.

Noh-Varr can't do combative forms any more.

Sixteen months past warranty

“You're really sick, aren't you.” Tommy said, jolting Noh-Varr out of his uneasy sleep. He'd passed out again, at the table this time. The last thing he remembered he'd been drilling Teddy on his verb conjugation.

“I told you, I must have picked up a bug at the space station last week.” He lied.

“I'm not stupid Noh-Varr. Even the cover-up isn't going to hide those circles under your eyes for very much longer. And your nose is bleeding black blood – classic sign of nanite degeneration.”

Noh-Varr's hands flew to his nose, where he was, in fact, bleeding. “Can you hand me a tissue, please?”

He took it warily. “I could have a techno-virus.”

“You would have been really sick for three days, and started to recover by now, not get worse.” Tommy said, and pulled out the other chair before sitting down. “I'm studying law for aliens and androids, Noh-Varr. I know the signs of clone degeneration.”

“Oh.” Well. Shit.

“Does it hurt?”

Noh-Varr glared at him. If he really knew what he was talking about, he'd know that it did. Tommy just wanted him to say it. “Yes, it hurts.”

“Can I do anything?” He seemed sincere.

“I'm out of painkillers but...smell still helps, sometimes. And...” He gave up trying to find a way to say it tactfully. “You smell good.”

“C'mere then.” Tommy scooted his chair back and held his arms out.

“I must look awful.” He said ruefully, but he pushed himself up to his feet painfully and slid into Tommy's lap. Tommy's scent surrounded him and his pain immediately dulled. “Oh god. That feels...”

“Better?” Tommy's hands came up around him, rubbing his back gently.

“Yes.” He rubbed his cheek into Tommy's collarbone and just breathed in his scent. He had no idea what had happened to change Tommy's attitude, but he wasn't arguing.

“How...how much time do you have left?” Tommy whispered. His voice wavered, and the hand on his hip was holding him gently, but desperately. Apparently Tommy still – no. No he wasn't going to go there.

“I'm sixteen months past warranty.” He said, his mouth twisting the hateful words bitterly.

“Don't talk about yourself like that.” Tommy said, and pulled him closer. Fuck, Tommy was being so nice. He really needed this. He needed to be held, to smell Tommy's comforting scent when everything ached and bled. He -

“You'd better not be doing this just because I'm dying.” He said, pushing himself off Tommy's shoulders. That set off a wave of nausea, but he wasn't going to sit here and take Tommy's pity.

“No. That's not why. Seriously it isn't, lay the fuck back down before you barf all over me.” Tommy commanded, and pulled Noh-Varr back down onto his lap. It wasn't that hard; he just didn't have any strength any more.

“I missed you. So fucking much. You said I'd never see you again and it took me forever to get over that. I wanted to come after you. Hell. I probably would have, if mom hadn't died.” Tommy was running his hands through Noh-Varr's hair now, like he didn't even care that it was falling out all over his graceful hands. It was incredibly soothing.

“I'm glad you didn't.” Noh-Varr said honestly. “Things went badly in Europe. I didn't realize what was happening at first, and it caused...problems with my employer.”

“You have the worst luck.” Tommy said. “I want – I want you to have time. For things to get better. I want to make things better for you.”

“You can't.”

“I'm one of the most rich fucking people on the planet. I should be able to do _something_.”

“By the time you turn twenty-one I'll be -”

“Don't. Don't fucking say it. God. It's bad enough you slept with me when you were what, six?” Tommy tried to turn his grief into a joke, but it probably hadn't come out like he'd meant it.

“I'm not a child.”

“I know. I know. Fuck. I love you, you know that?”

Now it was his turn to look away with regret. “Don't say that. Not now.”

“But I do. I love you.”

“Don't!! Fuck. I'm hideous, Tommy, just, just don't.”

“You're not -”

“I'm practically rotting from the inside out, and there's nothing you or I or anyone else can do, and if anyone finds out I'll just be _put down_. So please just – just hold me, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” Tommy said, and didn't even both pretending he wasn't crying. “I'll hold you as long as you need.”

“Thank you.” Noh-Varr leaned into Tommy chest, and closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of his _hala._ And for a few minutes, he could pretend that everything was okay.

From this point on, Noh-Varr sleeps with Tommy. Tommy wants to officially buy his contract out but doesn't because Kate points out that with so many contracts in so few years, Noh-Varr will be investigated and then killed. So he's still hers on paper, but he stays with Tommy and doesn't work for Kate unless she needs him to translate or something officially.

Show Noh-Varr doing his morning routine, does his forms in water.

Possibly Tommy and Noh-Varr have sex. They at least spend a lot of time making out. Tommy leaves to go to his bar exam for 2 weeks at the end of this chapter. Teddy and Billy see them, and are both pissed at Noh-Varr. Billy because he's afraid Noh is going to hurt his brother again and Teddy because Noh literally _just stopped sleeping with Kate_ and he thinks Noh is prostituting himself again.

Seventeen months past warranty

Possibly some Teddy/Billy interaction, but this is the first scene of this chapter with Noh in it.

“Noh-Varr? _Noh-Varr!!_ Fuck! Fuck, are you alright?!”

Pain blossomed in his shoulder, and that, more than the frightened voice, brought him back to consciousness. His chest contracted painfully, and he coughed violently, until he spat up the liquid pooling in his lungs. It was black. He'd passed out at the table again, fuck if he knew how long ago, and it was covered in a black stain. He'd bled all over the table, his clothes, the floor. Fuck.

“Uuuuhn.” He managed, and would have been embarrassed if it didn't hurt so fucking much.

“God dammit, I've only been gone for two weeks!! You can't have gotten this bad already.” Tommy's voice was frantic. He kept reaching out for Noh-Varr, and looking horridly at the five bruises blossoming on his shoulder before pulling back again.

“Kate's going to kill me. I ruined her table.” For some reason, that seemed important.

“Fuck the table! Where is she? How long have you been laying here?”

“I – I don't know.” He'd been losing chunks of time lately, even more than before. It wasn’t just blacking out; he just...couldn't remember any more. His brain was degenerating too much, probably. It was terrifying to think about, so he tried to think about other things, like how he could make Tommy smile again before – before he couldn't any more.

“Where is she? She didn't leave you alone, did she?”

“Yeah. Yes. She had a business conference. I was supposed to go with her but...I wasn’t feeling well. I told her she didn't need to leave anyone here to look after me.”

“Sweet _Jesus_ Noh, you're practically falling apart! How did she not notice? No. Never mind that, where is Billy? Teddy? Haven't they checked in with you?”

“They're both mad at me right now. I don't really remember why. I think they might have seen us kissing, before you left.”

“Fuck.”

“I hope you enjoyed it, because I don't think I can, any more.” Noh-Varr managed a chuckle, which then turned into a cough that brought up more black fluid from his lungs. He couldn't catch his breath.

“C'mon, lets get you in bed.”

“I should...the table...”

“Kate can buy another one. She can buy a table factory. Just...hold still. I don't want to bruise you any more.”

“Won't...matter, probably.” He said, but held still as Tommy picked him up as gently as he could. Noh-Varr laid his head against Tommy's shoulder and tried not to throw up on him.

“I'm taking you to bed. My bed. I'm not gonna leave you.” His face was completely white. Noh-Varr hadn't looked at himself in the mirror since the day after Kate had left, but he figured it was probably bad. Once it really started, the degeneration kept accelerating faster and faster. At this rate...

“I like your bed.” He admitted. “I slept there while Kate was gone.”

“I wish you'd stayed in it.”

Tommy managed to keep him perfectly still while moving his legs extremely rapidly, and they were in Tommy's bed in no time. Noh-Varr grimaced as Tommy laid him down in his clean sheets. He couldn't really tell, because he was focusing on Tommy's scent, but he was sure he smelled awful.

Tommy pulled the covers up over him gently as he could, before super-speeding around the bed and climbing in beside him. He moved until he was just barely brushing against Noh-Varr's back, letting Noh-Varr push back against him at a pace that hopefully wouldn't leave bruises.

“I really...don't want you to see me like this.” He said, and accepted the handkerchief that Tommy pressed into his hands, coughing into it to clear his lungs. “Maybe you should just -”

“No!” Tommy cut him off. “Please. I can't. Don't ask me to do that.”

“Alright.” He wasn't surprised. He couldn't even bring himself to do it, to just end everything. Why would he expect Tommy would want to do it? “I just hoped...I thought I'd have a couple more months.”

“I shouldn't have left.”

“It's not your fault.” He insisted.

“It is. You were doing okay. Pain wise, anyways. Sleeping with me, being with me; it was helping. And then I had to go to that fucking certification test and you – you're _dying_.” Tommy was crying again. He had to stop making him do that. He didn't want Tommy to cry.

“It was important.” He hadn't known all that was holding him together was Tommy. How was he supposed to know? It wasn't like they really documented this shit. Well, Stark probably had. There were probably pictures somewhere, neatly labeled, with notes like, 'Recommend recalling product ten months after warranty, for quality assurance.' Bastard.

“No it wasn't. I could have taken it next year. But I wanted – I thought I could petition to get my inheritance early. I thought I had _time_. Fuck. Don't leave me.”

“I don't _want_ to.” He said. Tommy was his _hala._ He didn't ever want to leave him. And yet he'd spent most of his short, pathetic life away from the one person on the planet who could make him feel whole. If he'd only been less of a stubborn ass, they could have had _years_ together. He'd heard of a clone who'd made it to almost four years past warranty, because she was with her _hala_. It was like a sacred legend. But he'd fucked that all up years ago.

“Billy.” Tommy said suddenly. “Maybe Billy can help. I know he can't fix it but – he's learning healing right now. He might be able to do _something_.”

“I've seen healers before. I begged Elixir to help me, and all he could do was recommend medicine that might help with my pain and nausea.”

“Billy's different.” Tommy insisted, texting his brother urgently on his phone.

Tommy's phone buzzed with a text message less than a moment later. "He's just getting out of class. He'll be here soon," Tommy told him. "We just have to wait."

It was the longest hour of his life.

Chapter 2

“Billy – Billy!” Tommy's screaming had a hysterical edge that set off all of Noh-Varr's protective instincts. It made him want to get up and jump valiantly between Tommy and whatever was making him panic like that. If only he could move.

There was that soft sound of air displacing, and the smell of Tommy's brother filled the air. Noh-Varr didn't really mind Billy's scent, except he smelled so much like Skrull, as if there wasn't enough of that scent filling the air already. Even if he _was_ Will's mate, Noh-Varr just didn't like the smell of Skrull.

“Holy shit.” Billy swore softly.

“Help him Billy. _Please_. He's dying. I can't – I can't _lose_ him like this!” Tommy's voice was wrecked and broken.

“I'll try. He's – he's really sick Tommy.”

Cool hands touched his overheated skin, and Billy began chanting a mantra above his head. ' _IwanthimtohealIwanthimtohealIwanthimtoheal'_ He kept saying it over and over until his voice was raw and hoarse.

Gradually, Noh-Varr noticed a change. He was able to focus more, and blinked his eyes at the surroundings that were no longer blurry from deteriorating eyes. His head felt clearer than it had in months. His body didn't have that bone deep ache he'd become used to over the last several months, though he still felt tired. He wasn't healed completely – not back to the way he'd been when he was still under warranty, but better than he'd felt in a long time.

He became aware of Tommy pressed up against him, his head pressed against Noh-Varr's shoulder, his hands clutched in the fabric of Noh-Varr's t-shirt, clinging desperately to him. The bed was – disgusting. He'd bled all over it, the sheets were stained black and the mattress was probably a total loss. Like the kitchen table, and the floor tiles, and who knew what else.

He realized Tommy was shaking and that not all the dampness on his clothes was his blood. “Hey, hey. I'm here. I'm not dead. It will be alright.”

Billy gasped in relief at his words, and all but collapsed on the floor next to his bed. “Oh thank god, it worked.”

While Tommy clutched him harder, his arms coming up around Noh-Varr in a tense embrace, his tears becoming sobs, as he choked out, “I thought I'd lost you.”

“I am here, _hala_. I'm here.” He whispered, turning around and cradling Tommy against his chest. Tommy let him, burying his face in Noh-Varr's filthy shirt and letting out huge, wrenching sobs.

“You're okay. You're okay. Oh goooood.” Noh-Varr held on and let him cry.

It was some time later before Tommy was finished crying, and Noh-Varr might have shed some tears himself. When he'd calmed down, they got out of bed, and Tommy had stripped him down lovingly before pulling him into a long, hot bath. They just laid in the tub together, Tommy holding him this time, just reveling in each other's presence. When they were finished, they dressed again, in fresh clothes that Tommy picked out, and were informed by the staff that dinner was ready.

They met Billy for dinner, in Billy's dining room, since Tommy's ruined table was currently being taken to the incinerator. Noh-Varr approached Billy and went down on his knees, his head touching the floor in a deep gesture of respect.

“Thank you. I can never repay you, for allowing me to stay with my _hala_.”

Billy looked tired and worn, but he pulled Noh-Varr to his feet. “You're family, Noh-Varr. You don't have to thank me.”

That almost made Noh-Varr weep again. “You have given me more _life_ Will. I will never be able to tell you how much that means to me.”

“Or me.” Tommy said quietly.

“I don't know how long it will last.” Billy said cautiously, “But I will heal you as long as I can.”

Then Billy put on a brave smile. “Now, let's eat. I don't know bout you guys, but I'm _starving._ ”

Noh-Varr ate dinner with his _hala_ and his brother-in-law. He held Tommy's hand the entire time, even if it seemed childish. Then he and Tommy returned to his bedroom, where the mattress and sheets had been replaced. Tommy lit a fire in the fireplace, and they sliding bed together, and made gentle love well into the night. Noh-Varr had no idea when or if he'd ever be able to do it again, and he made the most of his renewed vigor.

Noh-Varr fell asleep in Tommy's arms, feeling better than he had in a very long time. His life expectancy was still unknown, but he was more whole, and he was going to be with Tommy for whatever time he had left. All of his pain and suffering up until this point was worth it, just for that chance.

Billy comes up and heals Noh-Varr. It won't last, but he's able to breathe again w/o fluid in his lungs. He's able to walk around and stuff, but it's clear his body is quickly degenerating. Billy doesn't give him more than a few weeks, at the rate he's burning off Billy's magic.

Tommy is devastated.

Chpt 3

There is a scene where Noh-Varr insists on doing his daily meditation, and Tommy wants to carry him and Noh wants to walk. So Tommy carries him to the bottom of Kate's stairs as a compromise, and he walks from there. Only does breath meditation, and teaches Tommy how to do it too; which is really hard for him, being a speedster.

Chpt 4

Billy talk to Loki to see if they can heal Noh with magic. No dice.

Teddy talks to the Skrulls, but they haven't even tried to fight the degeneration.

Eli has been doing research on it for Tommy, and there are some potential scientific possibilities, but only if they could get into Stark labs, and they'd all take more time than Noh has.

Kate's Kree contacts have already offered to take Noh in. They also cannot cure the degeneration, only slow it with the Omni-Wave and meditation. The reason Noh's lasted this long is a combination of being with Tommy and his meditation practices.

America is the one who tracks down Victor; using info from Eli about Vision.

Eighteen Months after Warranty

Noh-Varr is confined to bed. Even with Billy constantly patching his magic spell, Noh-Varr is dying. Tommy is a mess, and everyone else is pretty depressed too. Teddy is taking it particularly hard, because he now sees Noh-Varr's side of many of their arguments.

America tracks down Victor. He has no idea he is an android; he's been living with his mom.

Somehow they convince him to help them. I'm not sure how yet.

Victor sees Noh, has no idea what to do. His technopathy lets him talk to Noh's systems, who recognize his Vision tech.

On a hunch, he lets his nanites touch Noh's – his sweat on Noh's bleeding skin. The black nanites turn red. He then introduces his nanites everywhere Noh is bleeding – a pinprick on his finger, and a drop of blood in each spot?

Government comes, Noh-Varr kicks their collective asses and they escape into international space until the boys are 21.

Epilogue

Thomas creates a lawsuit against Stark; he and Eli have been working on it the whole time they've been in hiding. He presents Victor and Noh-Varr as evidence – a cyborg or clone without Stark's Initiative lives to be remarkably similar to human, almost indistinguishable. It was argued that since clones have such a short lifespan, their brains couldn't possibly be developed to be as advanced as humans, thus, second class. It is also argued that this process cannot be reversed, which is not true.

Finally, Stark has not just been cloning aliens. Billy and Teddy have rescued Vision, the 4th incarnation since Ultron stole back his metal body. Stark has been cloning human and mutant children to provide bodies for Vision's systems. Because of the Initiative, these bodies degrade just like clone's bodies do, so he has essentially murdered three children already.

Thomas wins his suit; all clone productions are to cease immediately, the Initiative is to be disabled, the cure released by one of the court reporters during the trial. Teddy, Victor, Noh-Varr and Vision are all freed. Thomas plans to continue his series of lawsuits until the unfair laws for aliens, clones and androids are repealed.

Victor is going to work for Teddy's company; now that they have their inheritance, Billy gave Teddy back Mar-Vell's spaceship yards and shipping business. The alien nations are eager to do trade with one of their own again, and his stock is up and business is booming. Victor is going to be his chief programmer and engineer.

Teddy and Billy also adopt Vision, who is currently a mutant girl about five years old, with Vision's powers – similar to Kitty Pride, she can phase through things, but also has technopahy and is extremely intelligent.

Noh-Varr and Tommy are mated, and got mated before the trial, publicly. (Or maybe right after?) He's Tommy's head of security, and his alien liaison, although Tommy learns to speak Kree with hardly a trace of accent, being able to vibrate his vocal chords to form the words properly.


End file.
